The Innocence of our Youth
by LadyElaide
Summary: Arthur, Merlin, Gwen, Morgana as young children asking Gaius a few awkward questions. A young Merthur one shot that's very amusing but also very cute, at what Gaius calls the innocence of Camelot's youth.


The Innocence of our Youth

Gaius had been hard at work within his quarters preparing all the elixirs for his daily rounds when his favourite children of Camelot had ran in.

Morgana with an already beautiful appearance was playing a hand clapping game with her very shy servant girl Gwen. The girls were both eight years old, yet found spending time watching Gaius work was the most entertaining thing going.

Uther's seven year old son Arthur had also joined his work study, which quickly was turning into a crèche. The little blonde blue eyed boy, the image of his mother, was practising his fighting skills with a fake wooden sword. Being very careful to not hit any form of medical potion from the tables around the room, as well as not to hit little Merlin who had been sitting up on a stool, attempting to read or at least study the pictures within one of Gaius' medicine and rare diseases novels.

Merlin was the youngest of the four, being only six years of age with far to prominent ears for his childish face that was topped with the most jet black hair Gaius had ever seen. His mother, Hunith had left him in Gaius' care when she could no longer afford to take care of him. Handing over Merlin was the hardest thing she had to ever do, but Hunith knew that in Camelot Merlin would get a chance of an easier life.

Gaius was pleasantly labelling a few glass bottles full of an odd blue mixture that no doubt would be very foul tasting to its patient, when out of nowhere Arthur asked Gaius a rather awkward question:

"Gaius where do babies come from?" the young heir was facing him with interest. The other children in the room had stopped what they were doing to also listen to their wise mentors answer. Of course they were all at the age of curiosity, though Gaius had never had to experience this as he had never had children of his own.

"Magic" Gaius blurted out, unsure really what to do with the four sets of anxious and wondering young eyes that were looking at him "babies come from magic."

"But Daddy says magic is evil, babies aren't evil" Arthur stated.

"Urrrm, well a different kind of magic. The magic of love" Gaius was winging it but it seemed to be working "when two people love each other, that love turns into a baby."

"Don't be silly Gaius" Morgana piped up, standing up with her hands placed on her small hips "everyone knows babies happen when adults have sex."

Gaius sputtered in shock at Morgana's correction, while Gwen continued to sit there now giggling.

Merlin and Arthur both stared at him even more confused as they synchronised the next question: "What's sex Gaius?"

Before Gaius could comprehend what the Prince and his young prestige had asked, Morgana answered.

"It's when a man and a lady kiss each other" the young girl spoke confidently on the subject.

Gaius simply sighed in relief while the boys gave an outcry in disgust "ewwwwwwwwww!"

"I would never kiss a girl" the Prince declared.

"You will when you get married to one" Morgana told her younger brother firmly.

"I'm not gonna marry a girl."

"Who are you going to marry then?" She smirked, as Gaius and the other two children looked to the heir for his response.

"Merlin" the Prince answered and marched over to his friend, slinging his arm around the dark haired boys neck boisterously "I will marry Merlin."

"You will" the timid boy looked down from his stool at the blonde.

"Yes, you and me will get married Merlin" the royal declared.

"Ok" Merlin shrugged before returning his attention to the book on his lap.

"You won't be allowed" Morgana stated, rolling her pale green eyes at her brother.

"I'm the Prince" Arthur stomped his foot authoritatively "I can do what I want."

"Prove it" the King's ward sneered.

"Fine" Arthur pulled Merlin's face from the book and gave him a sweet chaste kiss, causing both Gwen and Morgana to squeal in delight.

"Awwwwwwwww"

Pulling away the blonde turned to his sister with a smug grin "See, I can do what I want."

"And kissing Merlin is meant to prove that, how?" Morgana challenged.

"That I can do what I want" the Prince replied as if it were obvious.

Gwen, the young servant to Morgana, got up and stood next to her friend, coughing lightly to gain attention from the bickering siblings.

"Can me and Morgana plan your wedding?" she directed her question between both Arthur and Merlin.

"Oh my god Gwen" Morgana grabbed her hand "that's brilliant. Let's go start now" she pulled her quiet friend along and out of the physicians quarters.

"Well at least we don't have to plan it now" Merlin smiled gleefully, rocking lightly on his stool. Turning his attention from Arthur to Gaius "Will you give me away Gaius?"

"Of course Merlin" Gaius smiled "but you best be heading of now, the both of you. I have a lot of work to be doing."

"Ok" the blonde child replied, taking hold of Merlin's hand, pulling him of the stool and towards the exit "Come on Merlin, we have to go spy on Morgana and Gwen anyway."

"Why?" little Merlin asked, trying to pull back.

"Because their plan will be stupid. Plus Morgana will make me wear pink" the prince shuddered in revulsion at the very idea of him wearing pink.

"But I want to stay and read" the little warlock replied, waving the book in his free hand.

"You can't even read Merlin" the Prince rolled his sky blue eyes, smiling as Merlin dropped the book and was now clinging hold to a table edge.

"Well I will look at the pictures."

"Merlin, do it later. The fate of the world, well our wedding is at stake."

"Alright" Merlin sighed, though with a dopey smile adorning his ethereal face, and let go of the table edge.

The two boys left the room giggling like all children should be, while Gaius laughed himself under his breath, sighing at the innocence of the youth of Camelot wondering what the future would bring for them.


End file.
